Twist of Fate
by Sheya
Summary: A new girl comes to Neverland but not in a way you would expect and she isn't there to be a hero... she is there for comic relief.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
The fight was intense; a larger boy against a smaller girl... his friends were cheering him on, but she was winning. A storm was also brewing, the winds reaching gale force. The girl ducked under the boys punch and nailed him, just a few inches below the belt.  
  
One of his friends yelled out. "Hey!!!! That's not fair!!!!"  
  
The girl turned around, put her hand on her hip, looked at him and yelled right back "And letting someone twice my size attack me is? 'All's fair in love and war', baby, and if you can't take it get out of the ring."  
  
The rest of the boys, taking offence to her well-earned bravado, grabbed her by the arms and dragged her to a lifeboat. "Lets see how Little Witch fares in the ocean all alone and in this weather." They cut the ropes holding the boat and set it adrift.  
  
The girl watched helplessly as her lifeboat drifted away from the ocean- liner. As the storm's intensity increased around her she also watched helplessly as lightening struck the ocean-liner and started a fire. She thought she saw people getting into lifeboats, but she couldn't be sure. She also thought she saw a figure on the highest point of the ship, arms raised as though calling the lightning. As the lifeboat drifted away... she lost consciousness.... 


	2. Chapter 01

Chapter 1

The wind was cold, blowing over the sea. The boat was tossed around in the waves. The girl on board the boat was huddled under a tarp, but you could tell that she was around 14 years old. She had long blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a shirt that was quite tight, green with gold trim. The shirt was short enough to show her stomach, in fact, the shirt ended right under her breasts. Her shorts were blue jean shorts, rolled up at the bottom. Her boots tied up just above her ankles and had a 2-inch heel. She looked like a 21st century vacation cruse castaway, and that is just what she was.

She did not know that the storm was more than just a storm, but she did know that there was something weird about it. Because she had been called a witch in her time, people avoided her, but since she was a sorceress she did not wonder why she was avoided. She just accepted it. She also knew that her mother was of the elder races, so there was something different about her too, everyone sensed it.

When the storm suddenly stopped she stuck her head out from under the tarp and looked upon an island. It was a beautiful island with tall mountains and pristine coves. Lush forests, even a smaller chain of islands off the main one. She looked over the island and noticed a ship that looked like something from a hundred years before her time.

"That's a strange sight... it's flying the skull and crossbones... must be pirates. They wouldn't accept me and I wouldn't be able to stand them." She mussed out-loud.

She picked up the oars, thankful that the storm had not swept them away, and started rowing towards shore. When she got to shore she got out of the boat and pulled it up into the tree line and hid it among the bushes. She started walking inland towards the mountain; as she was walking she noticed the plants, birds, and animals.

Presently, she came upon a clearing where she could here the sound of children playing and laughing. She looked through the bushes and saw a group of children. None of them were older than her, but the boy in brown seemed to be the leader. She saw a girl in a pink dress and various other boys, ranging from barely walking to about 4 years younger then her.

The boy in brown was talking to what appeared to be a little bright light. Then she heard a tingling sound, and the boy turned and started walking toward her. She watched him come, not doing anything, but once they made eye contact she did not look away. He stopped about 2 feet in front of her and watched her, waiting for her to make the first move. The girl smiled and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Ananda Kongou. I'm not from around here and I was wondering if you could help me." The boy looked her up and down and then took her hand in a firm handshake.

"I'm Peter Pan. I can help you. But how did you get here and why were you spying on us?" She looked around and then stepped back.

"Well, I had just gotten here when you noticed me; and I came here through this weird storm that sprang up after these idiots got scared after I beat the crap out of a kid that was trying to beat me up! And he was bigger than me and a known bully! I really don't understand why I got punished. But I'm kinda glad that they sent me to the lifeboat because I'm sure the ship went down. I hope everyone is alright. Ummm, someone is coming and getting closer by the second." Peter looked around and started to listen to the surrounding area.

"You're right... it has gotten too quiet."

Just then the little light came flying towards them.

"PETER!! The pirates are coming and they have a new member." Screamed the light.

" . Oh, you're a fairy, silly me." said Ananda.

"My name is Tinkerbell. And yes, I'm a fairy." Said Tinkerbell.

"Hi, Ummm... they wouldn't be from the ship that I saw on my way in, would they?" asked Ananda.

"Yeah, they're Codfish's crew." Replied Peter.

"Codfish?" Ananda glanced and Peter but it was Tinkerbell who answered.

"That is what Peter calls Captain Hook." The little fairy floated around Peter's head worriedly.

"Ah, what should we do?" asked Ananda.

"We fight." stated Peter.

"I don't think that that is a good idea Peter there is someone with them and she looks very ummm strange, I guess that is a good word for it." Explained Tinkerbell,

Ananda looked at the fariy and then let out an exasperated sigh. "Don't tell me, let me guess... blond hair that nearly goes down to the floor, blue eyes that are the color of a cold winter day, an outfit that doesn't leave much to the imagination, and a sword that is nearly bigger then she is?" asked Ananda.

Tinkerbell stared at her and nodded. "How did you know?"

"We are rarely on good terms and the cosmic balance nearly always balances her with me... or throws us together on the same side. Once we get past the fistfight we usually get on well together. Her name is Natina Catlinia." (Na-tina Cat-lin-nia)

"Well, then, you can talk to her, and tell her that the pirates are bad." Peter said and started walking towards where the others were.

"HEY!!! It is not that simple. SHE LIKES TO BE BAD!!!! Why do you think she dresses the way she does?" Ananda ran after the leader of the Lost Boys. And right in to the confusion of the other Lost Boys finding out that there was someone they did not know about in the bushes.

"Yeah, but you can talk to her right?" Peter turned around and looked at Ananda.

"Qusetion. Can you talk to a brick wall? Answer. YES! Question. Will the brick wall listen to you? Answer. NO!! And talking to her is like talking to a brick wall."

"Well then, you will have to make the brick wall listen." stated Peter. He walked to the rest of his crew. "Hey guys, we've got a new friend, her name's Ananda. Also, the Pirates are coming, so we'd best be on our guard."

"U-huh... Make... a... brick... wall... listen... Hey!!! Y'all can call me Andy." Andy walked towards the rest of them.

"And these are the Lost Boys." Peter waved to them and introduced them.

Andy smirked, lifted her index finger, then winked. "Don't you mean 'Lost Boys and Golden Girl'? After all they aren't all boys."

"Ummm, not really, Wendy's the first girl..." replied Peter.

"Well, well, well, what have we here a bunch of doodle doos and a new one..." said a nasty sounding English accented voice.

"Uhhh... Captain Hook I presume?" asked Andy. "Wonderful! We have a Pirate that thinks he is 'all that'..." she muttered under her breath.

"What do you mean by 'all that'?" snapped Hook.

"Well from the way ya'll are talking one would think ya' was th' King. An' ya' ain't." replied Andy in a faux southern accent.

"Of course... the doodle doos aren't very smart to begin with so why should they get smarter?"

"Ohh YES Captain!! 'Smarts' are all well-and-good but where does that really leave you? Holding a little cash and a large debt?" she asked in a sweet voice. Andy held her hands clasped under her chin in the classic 'cute girl' or 'Kawaii' pose, the one with dewy eyes and a sugary-sweet smile.

"Uhhh, ok- this girl has more mood swings than a drunken sailor." He said under his breath.

"Hey, Codfish, didn't you come to fight?!" Peter pulled out his knife and jumped into the air. The lost boys followed their leader and pulled out their Neverwood swords.

Hook turned towards Peter and pulled out his sword, "Yes, and I attack!!!" he yelled as he made good on his words.

Meanwhile, Natina walked over to Andy, "Want some popcorn? This might actually be a good show," she asked, handing over a bag of microwave popcorn.

"Sure, let's watch, but I bet you nothing will be resolved." Andy dug into the popcorn.

"That's a bet. I bet there will be a decisive victory on one side."

"Standard pool?"

"Of course."

"That was a good trick that Hook pulled."

"Yes, but Peter pulled a sweet trick of his own."

"Yeah, ohh Wendy got the weird little Pirate with the Irish?... Scottich?... accent real good."

"His name's Smee and yeah she did..."

Both Hook and Peter stopped fighting because they noticed the comments from the peanut or "popcorn" gallery. They also noticed that a low table, a tatami mat, and service for tea had joined the popcorn; which was now in a bowl. There was also a microwave oven, sitting next to the table on the far side, which was poping up more popcorn.

"Hey!! Aren't you going to fight?!?!?" they both asked at the same time.

"Nope- you're doing such a good job making fools of yourselves that we decided to sit this one out." stated Natina, shaking her head.

"After all, there are enough people acting like children that we really don't need to join in." chimed in Andy.

"By the way anyone up for tea?" Natina asked holding up some empty cups while Andy held up the teakettle.


End file.
